Harder to Breathe
by fukdisnoyse
Summary: A girl is forced to move to Forks, and soon discovers that everything is not what it seems to be. Rated T to be safe. My first story! Please R
1. Moving to Seattle

**Authors Notes: This is my very first fanfic. Ever. So don't be too harsh with me.**

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon or any of the characters. Candie/Candice is an original creation of my own though.**

**Summary of Chapter One: Girl is forced to move to forks. This girl is not Alice, despite how similar the characters sound.**

**So enjoy and review when you're done!**

I woke up early on a Thursday morning. The day was sunny and everything seemed to be perfect. I rose out of bed quickly and looked around my lilac walls. My clothes for the day were hanging on a hook against the wall.

I picked up my dark blue pleated skirt and new light blue polo and slowly got dressed. Then I sat down at my vanity and applied a little dash of makeup -a little blush and mascara. I picked up my long jet-black hair and held it up in a peppy-looking high ponytail, and then I tied it up with a light blue ribbon. There. I was ready for school.

I always spent a lot of time on my appearance, because face it, the first thing people notice about you is your appearance. They don't know your personality, and they certainly don't know your scent. How ludicrous is that, being judged by the way you smell? If people think I look respectable, then they have it their minds that I'm respectable.

I went downstairs, and picked up my lunch. I gave a quick kiss to my little brother, and tried to get out the door before my mom saw me.

"Wait, Honey!" Dang.

"Yeah, Mom?" I replied.

"We're having a family meeting at 6, so be sure to be here. Okay?" my mom said.

"Okay Mom. I have to go now." I gave her a small peck on the cheek and rushed out the door, grabbing my keys along the way.

I jumped into my brand new Audi A6, and rode to school.

The school day passed by surprisingly fast; nothing really noticeable happened. I made it home after Yearbook at 5:50 on the dot.

I walked into the dining room and found Ryan and Mom sitting there. Mom looked really tense and Ryan was busy playing away on his Gameboy. I smiled and slipped into my usual seat next to Ryan.

A few seconds later Dad slipped into the room, whistling an unfamiliar tune. He sat down at the head of the table and cleared his throat.

"Are we all ready to begin this meeting?" he said loudly.

"Yes, dear. Ryan, please put away the games." Mom said wearily.

Dad stood up. "Kids, The boss is giving me a promotion." He smiled.

I felt a grin spread over my face. Promotions meant money and money meant shopping. I loved shopping.

"Ahh... I can see you like that news. But the thing is… the jobs in Seattle." Dad tried to keep a smile on his face.

"But we cannot have our family living in Seattle, so instead we are moving to a small town called Forks. It's a pleasant place where everyone knows everyone else. It instills good family values instead of the gloominess of dreary Seattle." Mom chimed in.

"And I'll just commute to work everyday. So, what do you guys think?" Dad beamed.

"I'm not leaving Milwaukee. And I'm certainly not moving to _Forks, Washington_!" I screeched. My parents just gaped at me.

"Candie, honey, its okay," Mom tried half-heartedly to comfort me.

"No, It's not okay," and I stormed off to my room, fuming mad.

When I got to my room, I put on my angriest music and just cried for a little. I absolutely was not going to leave Wisconsin. For anything.


	2. the Last French Fries

**Thanks for your nice reviews! I love getting them!**

**Again, this is my first fic, so if it sucks then I'm sorry.**

**And I'm sorry if it's a little slow right now. I promise Edward and Bella will come up soon, I'm just building a back-story **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Literally, I don't have a copy of the book. Anyways, I don't own any of the characters, except Candie and her family, who are original creations of mine.**

**So yeah. Read and Review please!**

I woke up on Friday, with my head spinning. I was fully clothed on top of my bed spread, with my shoes still on. Memories of last night's events came flooding back to my head. I was still upset at my parents for even _suggesting_ that we leave home.

I was in a sullen mood, so I decided to wear pants. Skirts were far too peppy for my mood today. I decided to wear my hair down too, something I almost never did.

I stomped downstairs, hoping to avoid my family. Unfortunately my mom was waiting in the kitchen for me.

"I'm sorry for springing this on you so suddenly. But at least try to make the best of your **last day** here in Milwaukee," Mom stated.

I couldn't believe my ears. Today was my last day?! We couldn't move now! I thought Dad would at least wait until summer!

I ran back upstairs and changed into black jeans, a black tank top which was out of our school dress code, and black stilettos. I smeared on eyeliner and some blood red lipstick. I was going to be late for school, but I didn't really care anymore. Since today was my last day, nothing would really matter.

My mother caught a glimpse of me before I went to school. "Candice Alana Sheppard! How dare you go out in such- such clothes!" she yelled.

"How dare you move our family to Seattle!" I retorted.

She just had a shocked look on her face as I jetted out the door and into my car.

I had inadvertently given her a glimpse of my real personality.

See, my parents have this idea that I'm their perfect daughter, who does everything they say. They expect me to start dating in college, and meet a guy who's an all-American football player, from an upper-middle class family just like ours, then marry him and have 2 perfect kids and live perfectly in my upper-middle class existence. Wrong.

At school, I was known as the "innocent vixen." I looked innocent, and I acted it for the most part, but then once you got to know me, I was crazy! I was boy-crazy for one thing, and I enjoyed sneaking into clubs. I guess you could call me the popular girl at school.

I pulled my car into an empty parking spot, and looked at my watch. Crap. I was 10 minutes late. I could probably sneak in unnoticed, but my teachers would be wondering where I was. I walked into Bio, and found my best friend Mallorie waiting for me.

She gave me a quick once over, and said "You look, um… interesting…." Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, I know. Like the new look?" I grinned.

"Actually, yeah. What's with it?"

"I'll tell you later."I mumbled.

The other students turned to look at me. I could see some jaws dropping, especially of the guys in the room. I was used to the attention, because I knew guys at school thought I was "hot", even if I couldn't see so myself.

After class was over, 2 guys came up to me to ask me to the Valentines Dance next week. I declined all of them.

School went by far too fast, and by lunch I realized that this was my very last day, my very last lunch at this school. I would never laugh at Mr. Van Warn's lame jokes again. I would never throw soggy French fries at Mallorie for being stupid again. I would probably never see this place ever again.

"Mallorie, I have something to tell you," I said suddenly.

"What Candie?"She replied, shifting her jade green eyes to mine.

"My stupid parents are making me move to Seattle. This is my last day here." I mumbled quickly.

"What?! How long have you known! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" It was Mallorie's turn to throw a French fry at me.

"They only told me yesterday. Believe me, I would have told you earlier if I had known." I looked down at my food.

"Candie! We would have thrown a party for you if we had known!" the we she was referring to were the group of people we hung around with, including Jason, Alexa, Miriam, Cassie, Mark, Matt, and Karla.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't do anything! We're moving this weekend, and for some reason my parent's only decided to tell me now!"

"It's okay Candie, but I'm still upset. I'll only forgive you if you promise to send me an email everyday, and tell me your address, so I can at least send you a goodbye gift."

"Okay."I managed a small smile.

The rest of the school day went by fast, with all kinds of people coming up to me and saying how much they were going to miss me and guys saying that I was the hottest girl in school.

By the end of the day, I received a lot of sympathy chocolate.

I climbed into my Audi and drove home slowly, thinking of what Forks would be like. I looked up a little information online during Free Period. I discovered that it was the rainiest city in America. I hated rain. And I was sure I was going to hate Forks.

I came home to everything in shambles. My mom was frantically packing stuff into a box. It seemed like everything was gone.

I quickly learned that there was a house already in Forks, and our couch, beds, vanities and big stuff like that was already shipped over there. We were to move in there on Sunday, leaving today and Saturday to pack. My room was nearly empty, I just had to pack up all of my clothes and stuff.

I heard my dad's car pull up and his loud voice call "I'm home!" and my brother scampering down the stairs to hug him.

He came up the stairs, and I heard a knock at my door.

"Honey? Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure Dad." I sighed.

He stepped into my room. "Lot of work you got done here. Good job." He said politely.

I just snorted quietly.

"Look Candie, I know this is tough for you, just to spring it on you so fast. But this is too good an offer to pass up, and I apologize for not telling you earlier. To make it up, how about I take you to your favorite restaurant, Le Cygne (A/N Le Cygne the Swan in French)?" Le Cygne was a really expensive French restaurant here, and I loved it.

"Okay Dad!" I squealed, and hugged him.

"Dress nicely though, I don't think they'll let you in like… that." He pointed at my clothes.

I gently pushed him out the door and dressed into a black dress; I was still in a black mood.

I bounded downstairs, and waited to be taken the restaurant.


	3. The Meanest of them All

**Fooled you into thinking this was a chapter huh?**

**I decided I'm going to be one of those mean fanfic authors, who need a certain number of reviews, or else the next chapter doesn't go up. **

**My number will be 10.**

**I already know the dialogue and plot of the 3rd chapter, almost exactly, but I'll only start writing it out when I get 5 reviews, mwa hahahaha.**

**Don't worry, for all Edward or Bella lovers, they'll appear around Chapter 5ish..**

**Note: This is probably set somewhere in Twilight. I don't know when exactly. I don't have a copy handy, so I can't pinpoint the setting. Unless someone buys me a copy of the books hinthint Nikki**

**So yeah, this was my long and rambling A/N.**

**10 Reviews!**


End file.
